Terry Milkovich
Terry Milkovich is a recurring antagonist in the TV series Shameless. He is the father of five sons and two daughters. He is very insulting, vituperative, homophobic, and abusive towards his gay son Mickey and his boyfriend Ian Gallager, making him a constant enemy of them. He's one of the main antagonists of season 3, supporting antagonist of season 4, 9, major antagonist of season 10 and will return as the main antagonist in the eleventh and final season. Biography Terry is known to have escaped arrest numerous times, which is why Frank Gallager turns on him to escape suspicion in the death of Eddie Jackson. He also nearly caught his son, Mickey and Ian Gallager sleeping together, but he thought they where on drugs and thought nothing of it. Later its revealed he unwittingly raped his daughter Mandy while blackout drunk, mistaking her for her mother. He thought Ian was the father and tried hunting him down. Ian and Lip tried to get him off Ian's trail by planting an illegal gun in Terry's possession. The plan backfires when Terry comes home. Lip and Ian make a run for it, but Ian gets cornered in the kitchen. Luckily, Mandy confronts her father armed with a shot gun. Later, Mandy has an abortion. In season 3, Terry finds out of Mickey's homosexuality, when he catches Mickey and Ian having sex. He beats both Ian and Mickey and pulls a gun on them. He calls a Russian hooker named Svetlana to have sex with Mickey and forces Ian to watch. As a result Mickey unwillingly impregnates Svetlana. In season 4, prostitutes begin hanging around the Milkovich house, and Terry blames Mickey for trying to "liberate" them. Later after apparently failing a urine test, Terry is arrested for violating probations. Soon Terry's grandson is born. After the baby is baptized, Terry is released from prison for the after party at a local bar. Ian gets mad at Mickey for being spineless around Svetlana and his father, causing Mickey to publicly declare his homosexuality. After a moment of silence, Terry burst into rage and tries to beat Mickey to death. This starts a barfight that is eventually broken up by the police. Ian and Mickey manage to beat up Terry before the police arrive. Mickey taunts his father by telling him that he -Mickey- and Ian have been having sex in Terry's house, while the police haul of the enraged Terry. Mickey is let go because their arresting officer happens to gay and sympathetic to his cause. During Season 10, he and his son have reached neutral ground with them working together and Mickey asking for advice. However, they come to blows when Mickey and Ian get engaged. Terry goes to extremes such as burning down the venue and arranging or participating in a drive by. Personality Terry is a very careless, oblivious, impolite, traitorous, manipulative, egocentric, and boastful man. He hates gay people and is not above abusing his children, even unwittingly raping his daughter. The reason that he raped his daughter was because of his alcoholism and constantly blacks out, as a result believed his daughter to be his wife. He also owns multiple guns and leaves his house unlocked on purpose, since according to Ian, it would be crazy to break into the Milkovich house. It is very easy to say that he is a worse parent than Frank Gallager. Trivia * He is the Milkovich equivalent of Frank. Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Pimps Category:Rapists Category:Imprisoned Category:TV Show Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Addicts Category:Perverts Category:Delusional Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains